


The Greatest Thing

by Black_Raven2539



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the Greatest Thing? A reflection into the past of a dead man's life. He seems to know the answer. Please review, for it is my sustenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thing

In all of the time I have known him,

I could say he never got that trim,

Whiskery beard, brown with flecks of grey

I guess you could say he was stuck in his ways.

* * *

Vicodin, always his poison of choice,

Unless… you perhaps considered my voice.

He seemed to love it in any way it came,

Lovingly, berating, assertive, or screaming his name.

* * *

I guess you could say he was my favorite drug too,

His sharp face, thin lips, and eyes unbelievably blue.

His stubborn, cynical, and childish personality and consistent rude attitude,

When they all felt diagnostically defeated, yet he'd be the one to come through.

* * *

When he loved, and was loved back, it was a rare thing to be seen,

The fact that his whole self change and shifted into a man never foreseen.

Warm lips, crooked smile, tender hands, and caring baby blue eyes,

Laying you down while his hand rested upon your inner thigh.

* * *

Everything was perfect, everything was bliss.

Until I got sick and things went amiss.

I denied the diagnosis, although it was clear as day.

Cancer it said, a diagnosis he used to call in for a sick day.

* * *

Advanced stage, the doctor had deadpanned,

I was going to die, but not in the way I planned.

So he made arrangements, took me into his arms,

And loved me incessantly and carried me from harm.

* * *

I had given up, I though all was lost,

Until he kissed me, and said he'd cure me at any cost.

So he sacrificed everything, and went into hiding.

We rode away on motorcycles, behind us the sun dying.

* * *

We only had us, and that was all there could be.

We lived a life of struggle, money divided by three.

Him, cancer, and I. Cancer just wanted more and more.

It was just us three, until I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

A night of passion, one I'll never forget.

However how it ended, I'll truly regret.

The cancer had won, My eyes started to dim,

The next morning, he would cry out, the scene so grim.

* * *

My face stuck in a heavenly post coital grace.

Eyes closed, smile plastered on my face.

I watched him for a while, way up in the sky.

I saw him yell, I saw him mourn and cry.

* * *

They say the greatest thing is to love and be loved in return.

I would think that to be true, It's what the heart truly yearns.

So this I suppose is for you my one true love, my best friend, my spouse

Because the greatest thing life gave me was my dear Gregory House.

* * *

THE END.

REVIEW PLEASE.

 


End file.
